Vepturegeng (Show)
Vepturegeng is a television series by Trixtreme Studios. It follows the Vepturegeng on their various adventures. Cast * Steven Blum as Ruffian * Trevor Devall as Wendigo * Brendan as Serpent * Drake Bell as Gunner * DJ Khalid as Stealer * Tom Kenny as Drifter * Charlie Schlatter as Perdita * iNinjago as Ocissor Episodes Season 1 # Pilot: The Vepturegeng stumble upon Venture City, and go on a mission to raid it. # Perdita's Gold: Perdita offers the Vepturegeng Golden Alloys, but they each get caught in a hex by it. # Spellbound: After becoming bound with omnipotence, Serpent goes on a multiversal rampage. # Meme Plague: A disease, Meminfirmum, is turning the Vepturegeng into memes, and they must stop it! # Skits-O-Plenty!: When Gunner finds the Skits-So-Fer-N-E-Uh gang, they team up for a robbery! # Membership: The Vepturegeng are caught in an explosion, where they land on Club Penguin Island. # Polo Locomotive: When steam engines pass through tunnels in Venture City, the gang tries to rob one. # The Outsides: After a barricade is built around Venture City, the gang robs the towns outside of it. # Coast Patrol: Wendigo attempts to conquer a coastline, but his efforts are always thwarted by the police. # Int-eruptive: While Ruffian attempts to build a shrine on Krakatoa Volcano, the others interrupt his plans. # Welcome to the Jungle: When Serpent reaches the amazons, he tries to set up camp there. # Reign on your Parade: After finding a fortress, Gunner goes on a conquest to take over it. # Just Deserts: Stealer tries to take over a desert, but is never successful in doing such until the end. # Oreo and Peek: When Drifter attempts to take over the Yee Peak, it is up to Lumberjacks to stop him. # Lots of Spaghetti: After exploding the barrier blocking Venture City, the gang hosts a Spaghetti Night. # Unsanitary Burglary: Bedrock walls are erected around the bank, but the gang must still find a way in! # Service Station: Ever since they robbed it, the petrol station has not let the gang in! But they will get in... # Crane Attack: When attempting to rob a locomotive again, the Vepturegeng are attacked by a crane! # Loss: With Serpent dead, the Vepturegeng need to find a new boss, but are never successful. # Chronicle Revival (Season Finale): The Vepturegeng travel to the Shrine of Resurrection in attempts to revive Serpent. Planned Episodes * TBA Episode: The Vepturegeng are captured by the Venture City Police. * TBA Episode: The Vepturegeng try to escape prison. Tropes * Bank Robbery: In Pilot. It is such an intricate heist, you would think they are infiltrating the Pentagon! * Denser & Wackier: All of the characteristics of the Vepturegeng are taken Up to Eleven. * In Name Only: The only noticeable parallel between the show and Venture: Breathtaking Fear is the Vepturegeng. * Piggy Bank: There is one on the sign of Venture Bank. * Train Job: The premise of Polo Locomotive. Trivia * Serpent is revived in the Season One finale. Polls What Rating Should Vepturegeng Be? TV-Y TV-Y7 TV-G TV-PG TV-14 TV-MA Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:INinjago Category:Trixtreme Studios Category:TV shows Category:TV Shows Category:Vepturegeng Category:TV-14 Category:Teen TV Category:2018 Category:1001 Spears Category:Collaborations Category:Indefinite Hiatus